Apprenticeship
by PissyNovelist
Summary: After being violently attacked and threatened by an unknown man waiting in her home, Lizzy could have called anyone. 9-1-1, Tom, practically anyone from work. But no... she called Red instead. Little did she know this single event in her life would warp her world.
1. Home Invasion

**Whoops another story that will take me forever to update D: But I couldn't resist. The Blacklist is a great show, man.**

Something was wrong with the air in her home. It was dense, a light smell of… something she couldn't put her finger on wrapped around her body.

"Tom? I'm home, babe." She called, knowing that Tom should be there. He always was. It was a Tuesday night, after all. In fact, it was a special Tuesday. Many of the people working on the Blacklist had been given the next week off in order to prepare for another bout of it. Liz was happy; a whole week to dedicate all her time to Tom.

But there was no happy call after her, no light greeting words, or even the shuffle of excited feet from upstairs. It was silent in her home. Duke was at a friend's house, being watched and loved unconditionally by the best friend and dog sitter she had come to know. It was eerie.

She dropped her keys in the crystal bowl, and leaving her flats on, she ventured into her home which felt suddenly foreign. She tip-toed along, peering into each doorway, and checking each corner as she was taught in the academy. Reaching the dining room, she dropped her purse on the table and huffed a laugh. How silly of her, no one was in her home. She dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. Maybe Tom had texted her about why he wasn't home.

A rustle,_ a misplaced rustle_, came from the front hallway. Liz gasped lightly, shoving her phone into her pocket, eyes flickering to the direction of the door. How could she have been so stupid, it's the first thing you learn when clearing a house.

She hadn't checked the front closet.

Before she could turn, a heavy object collided with her head. She fell to the ground, but wasn't so easily bested. With her blurry vision working to focus, she swung a leg back and slammed her heel into the attacker's ankle. The deep, male voice grunted and he stumbled, but like Liz? He was strong. His large hands slammed against the ground in a rage and Liz prepared herself.

Liz felt herself get pushed onto her back, a large, blurry figure on top of her. Her feet were off the ground, rendered useless against the attacker's thick sides. She blinked hard, her vision focusing finally. Her eyes fell on a poorly shaved, older man who held a harpy knife in his right.

"Pretty." She thought he heard him mumble, the knife point dropping just beside her head. With it lodge in the floor, he dropped his lips to her ear. Now she realized what made the air smell so bad, his breath was dense. The warm breath cascading onto her face reeked of pennies and gasoline; old world gold long forgotten in a dank tunnel.

"He sends his regards." Liz did a quick mental inventory. This couldn't be Red's doing… he promised to protect her from physical harm, even if the past week had been rough between them. Who else? Cooper? Ressler?

Then she thought… there was only one other man in her life. It had only been a week since she had brought Tom in, since it looked like Red was to blame for all the bullshit… it must be Tom. Oh god, she didn't want to believe… it couldn't be Tom. Yet… it _had _to be Tom.

Before Liz could think any more, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her head suddenly grew heavy. He had injected her with something to knock her out. She gave herself three minutes tops before losing consciousness completely. She had to move fast.

Liz, using all her strength, slammed her fists against his shoulders with locked arms. She slid back from his heavy form, grabbed his elbows, and kicked him in the chin. The man toppled over with a growl. Liz knew he'd be on the ground for a few moments. Tumbling to her feet, she tossed off her shoes to make less noise and ran to the stairs. She had to crawl, but she crawled as fast as she could. She ran into her room and went into the closet. She shut the door and moved the large luggage case, exposing the crawl space.

She felt herself fading. Another minute and she'd be out. She crawled into the space and moved everything back, pulling the phone from her pocket. Putting it on silent, she pulled up her keypad. There were plenty numbers to call. 9-1-1, anyone from work… she dialed the first number that came to mind, as fast as she could. It didn't even get through the first ring before someone picked up.

"Ah, Lizzy, to what do I owe this pleasure? Is this a leisure call?" Red sounded more than elated about her calling him.

"Ru-ru-red," She sputtered, all of her words bound to slur ", you gotta come…" There was a shattering on the other side of the line; Red's drink dropping out of his hands.

"Come where, Lizzy?" His voice was tight, sharp, and suddenly all business.

"My hou… someone atta… uhg, I'm so sleepy."

"Stay awake for just another moment dear," He pulled away from the phone and called out about something or other ", where are you in your house? Are you hiding?"

"I'm hid, behin' the bags."

"Behind the bags? Luggage bags?"

"Mmmm." She hummed, seemingly positive.

"I'm coming now, dear. Can you stay awake until I get there?"

"Um I dunno…" She huffed before nodding out of consciousness.

**Whoops kind of short but I think this is going to be good.**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Admissions

**Wow people liked my shitty first chapter I was not prepared for this.**

"_Lizzy? It's Red. Are you okay?" His voice, usually laced with silk and satin, is for once laced with worry. She felt an arm around her back and hand on her face. One knee was between her legs and the other on the outside. He was practically on top of her. She felt his ear press to her chest. His thumb wiped something away from her mouth. Dembe says something softly; she's foaming… what did he give her?_

"_I'm unsure… look around. I want to stay with her." Red exhaled roughly, his breath much more fresh than her attackers… he must have been chewing mint gum. Suddenly she was being lifted. Red pulled her into his body, her cheek fell against his shoulder and her forehead fit perfectly into his neck. It was odd. She was awake and not awake at the same time. She could think, and feel what was going on around her, but she couldn't move for the life of her. She knew for certain that she was unconscious for a while._

"_You found something? Good. Get the car ready, I want to get her home. Then you should come back and do a thorough search."_

Something under her was soft. Something above her was soft. She was enveloped in warmth. She went to roll over, pull the blankets up just a tad higher, but she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes.

'_Alright Liz,' _She thought to herself, more determined than ever ', _whatever you were injected with was potent enough to paralyze you, but not keep you unconscious. It's a step under what the Stewmaker used on me. Homemade, probably. Okay… just move your thumb… wiggle your thumb.' _

She kept chanting the mantra over and over; _wiggle your thumb. _In her mind, her face was contorted with concentration, but she knew in reality she was stone cold. Hell, practically dead to the world. She kept focusing, pushing her body to its current physical peak.

"Lizzy? Are you awake?" His whispering voice grew louder; he must have just walked in the room. Liz heard ruffling of clothing. He must be sitting.

'_He sounds so different… he doesn't need to keep his indifferent façade up when he thinks no one can hear.'_

"Dembe found the needle he used. I sent it away for testing, I'll know what you were injected with by tomorrow. Good thing he's observant, I would have never noticed if it was just you and me. I was too worried to care about anything but finding you."

'_That'd be sweet if it wasn't coming from you.' _

"It would be selfish of me to say that I'm glad you called, wouldn't it? I'm glad you thought of me, Lizzy. I'm glad you're coming back to me." He sounded so gentle, so soft. Liz thought of a kitten's first mewls in the world. It was just like that.

'_I'm not coming back to you, per say. I called you because I figured you'd get there faster… and you said I was presumptuous.'_

"I should have known," he scoffed, he sounded beaten and broken, and his hand took Lizzy's ", I saw the signs. I thought a little space from me would do you good. The moment I look away, someone tries to kill you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He started squeezing her hand, mind getting lost in thought.

'_Red, you're crushing my hand…' _

"I don't know how I'll find him, but I will. Maybe, by then, you'll see it my way." He released the tension on her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each knuckle and then let his thumb draw circles on the back of her hand.

'_That actually feels kind of nice.' _If she could smile, she'd be trying to hide it from Red right now.

"I may be an older man, but I know I didn't just imagine your thumb moving. I'll prepare some things for you." Liz felt his gentle touch on her face, nimble fingers pushing hair away from her face. Then he kissed her forehead and she heard him leave.

'_Getting a little too fresh… well, at least the hard part's over. Let's work on the rest of these fingers.'_

By the time Red came back, tray in hand, Liz had her eyes open. She could move her mouth and her entire right hand. Everything else was a work in progress. Her eyes looked to him, lips pursed forever in an indifferent line.

"Good evening, Lizzy. Have a nice nap?" His smirk defined anything she had previously heard. Ah, there it was. Back to his old self.

"What time is it?" Her voice betrayed her; it was weak and cracked.

"Eleven at night, sleepy head," He rung out seamlessly as he sat the tray down. He lifted a small cup of water to her lips ", now drink." Liz hated it, letting him care for her in such an intimate way. Yet, she sipped, Red's face of content filling the low pit of her stomach with anger.

"Good girl. Now," he set the glass down, crossing his legs, and mounted his knitted hands upon his knee ", tell me everything you can remember about your attacker."

"Mid-forties but he looks older I think, unshaven, mostly grey hair with brown streaks. He smelt really bad, like copper and gasoline," her voice was stronger now, the water having cleared her throat of phlegm ", and he said something to me…"

"When? What did he say?"

"He got on top of me, he had a knife. He put it into my floor and leaned down close. Said something about 'he sends his regards'… I think… I think he might have meant Tom." Her voice was a mere whisper. Her heart was screaming at her brain; Tom couldn't have sent that man. Her bones, her gut, her brain all screamed otherwise. It all lines up.

When she looked to Red, he had a familiar expression painted on. She saw the same look down in that bunker before he stood in front of her and again before dealing with the Stewmaker. He planned on murdering this man and anyone who worked with him.

"What did he do when he was on top of you, Lizzy?" He leaned forward and took her right hand. Liz gave a squeeze, trying to calm whatever rage subsided within him. If Red, a usually calm and collected man, flew of the handle? There'd be no stopping him until he got his hands around her attacker's throat.

"Nothing, he didn't have the time before I pushed him off."

"I'll put Dembe on the case. I'm going to find him, Lizzy." Red's tone was a low rumble; the kind fo tone that would send shivers down the toughest man's spine. Liz nodded; she had no doubt in her mind that he would find him. As long as she had no part in whatever he had planned for her attack, she couldn't really stop him.

Red smiled once more, having pushed the thoughts lurking within aside, and set a plate that presented a sandwich on her lap. She gave it a look, then looked to Red, who was eating his own.

"It's peanut butter and jam. You should eat, you need the energy." He pointed to the food, then her, and continued to eat.

**I feel like this is so bad. Whoops. I regret nothing, though.**

**xoxoPN**


	3. Unwanted Helping Hand

**Whoa, chapter 3. The 4****th**** won't be posted for a few days. I have a feeling this week's Blacklist will reveal whether Red is her dad or not. That show will dictate is this becomes sex!Lizzington or family!Lizzington.**

"Son of a bitch!" Liz pounded her fists against the carpet. She had thought her legs were working. She struggled to get set on her knees and crawl back to the bed. But with every twist her boy made to fix herself, it felt like the world tossed her in a different direction.

"Such language from a lady." Red sighed, his pace quick and sharp as he approached her. He lifted her, sitting her up upon the bed, and crouched down to meet her level. She want to make a snappy remake but, but her open mouth stayed agape when she saw him. It was one of those moments you knew you'd never relive… she had to take it all in. Red… _in pajamas._

It was weird, the black silk fit his body like any of his suits and his feet were bare. The top few buttons remained undone and his sleeves were rolled up. Yet, for such an intimate situation, he radiated business.

"Such language? Didn't realize it was the fucking fifties." Liz mumbled, pulling her eyes away from the dressed-down Red. She rubbed her thighs, trying to massage a little more feeling into them.

"Really Lizzy, it's two in the morning. You should be resting." He stopped her hands, forcing Liz to look at him.

"No, not until I can get my damn legs working." Her voice was still hoarse and cracked with each word. Red's endearing smile made her more frustrated. She wasn't to be gawked at with fascination like a kitten. She was a grown woman; a woman of the FBI, no less. She was to be looked at with admiration and perhaps a touch of fear; a role model, even.

"Alright then, if you insist on pushing your body too hard," He stood from the bed side and extended his hands to her ", walk with me." He held out his hands and raised his eyebrows.

'_The audacity of this man… who the fuck does he think he is?' _Liz thought, a scowl meeting her features.

"I'm not a child, I can walk by myself." Liz snapped. If looks could kill, Red would be dead without a second thought.

"You brain clearly thinks you are. Now, walk with me." He moved his hands closer. His face held the expression of a man quite tired of this charade. His cheeks were sucked in just a tad, lips pursed in frustration, and hands static in waiting.

"I set my own goals, thank you." Liz spoke with a sharp point to her voice, using the bedpost to stand. Her legs wobbled under her weight, most of her supported against the mahogany post. She looked around; the bookshelf, the entertainment stand, the en suite, the small coffee table surrounded by chairs. It all just seemed a little too far.

Except for Red, of course, whose hands remained extended to her.

"God damn…" Liz whispered, then set her eyes on Red, who was waiting with a small grin. He kenw she had nowhere else to turn. She took each hand slowly, his large hands encasing her own. They were rough, much like a man's, yet had a smooth touch to them.

"One step at a time, dear." If voices were a physical being, his would trap her in a warm hug. It would massage her scalp, keep her close. Red had a way of changing in a moment; from demanding the room to blending in within a mere second. Liz had to admit, he was a fascinating man. No matter how mad she was at him, Red couldn't fail to pike her interest. I think he said it best in the elevator; 'there's just no fun when you're not around'.

Red took a step back and Liz followed suit. He took another small step back and she followed once more. As his eyes were fixated on her feet, she was fixated on his face. His eyes were low, golden lashes batting every now and then. He was scared that, if he blinked, Liz would fall. His lips were slightly parted. He looked like a man who was exactly where he wanted to be. After a few laps around the room, Red's gaze lifted to meet her entranced eyes.

"I'm going to let you go." He smiled and released her hands. Liz was able to stand on her own, but her first step failed. She gasped and closed her eyes, but came to a halt just a moment later. Liz opened her eyes to see her arms wrapped around Red's neck, her chin against his shoulder, and watched him lift her into his arms. He held her bridal style, looking to her with an amused face.

"That's enough for the night, don't you think?" Red stood still, holding her for just a moment, awaiting her answer with a passive face.

"I guess." Liz just wanted him to put her down. She was tired and frustrated; lying awake had to be better than interacting with him. Red carried her to the bed and covered her up. She pulled her legs to her chest, and pressing her forehead to her knees, she sighed.

"Oh come now, don't be so sour. It won't kill you to spend a little with me." His smile was smooth and signature as he tilted his head.

"Except for that time I almost got shot by Asian crime lords. And that time I was tortured and about to get turned into human stew. Oh, and that time-" She listed the times on her fingers, her voice curt and growing louder with each account.

"Alright," he laughed ", I get your point. Now get some rest. I'm making breakfast tomorrow… today." He was gone with a grin, the door shutting just to a crack behind him.

Liz pounded her fists into the mattress. Fuck Red. One moment, he treats her like a child, then the next? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was sick of him before all this, and being sure he wouldn't let her leave until she was completely better, she knew she'd be ready to quit her job.

Maybe she would quit her job. None of her problems started until she got it. She would have never found that box in the floor, she'd be living in ignorant bliss with her secret agent husband, the biggest worry she had ever known was what to make for dinner that week… and she would have never met Red.

The frustration built up from the day she first met Red to know exploded in her chest. She grabbed a pillow form the other side of the king size bed and shoved her face into it. She sobbed as silently as she could into the fluffy white mass. Why did Red have to choose her? Why did Tom have to choose her? Why couldn't she be normal like every other person she passed on the street? Why did she always have to be the special one? The body-wracking sobs turned into panic. It hurt to breathe; the questions she knew she'd never have answers to plagued her mind.

She rubbed circles over her scar; the lone act that pushed her anxieties back down her throat. With a few deep breathes, she composed herself. No doubt Red had heard. Hell, Dembe probably even heard. But she was too tired to care. Tomorrow, whether her body was strong enough or not, she would walk out the front door.

And let there be hell if Red tried to stop her.

**I feel really bad because I haven't written anything in weeks. This is my intro back into writing and I feel like it's just not good at all.**

**xoxoPN**


	4. Is This What Normal Is?

**So basically… I never heard Red specifically say he was her father. I mean, sure, it could have been implied. But the possibilities are endless! SO many theories without definite answers! I love it. This story is so fucking Lizzington, though, it hurts my soul. I'll write a legitimate Dad and Daughter story soon. Maybe. Depends if I like writing Lizzington smut c:**

**Writing and posting this while nearly completely intoxicated because I like to live on the edge you know.**

**BTW; I do tumblr. Most of us blacklisters do tumblr. I'll leave my URLS here if you guys want to direct chat with me and stuff! I love you all, I want to talk to you all. Hell, even an open dialogue about **_**'Apprentice', **_**just want to say hello, and writing advice if you want? I took a class on critiquing fictional work, I can give you a super in-depth break down of what I see. I love that kind of stuff, talk to me about all of the things you want.**

**Personal URL; .com**

**I have a roleplaying blog. I roleplay multiple characters, including Elizabeth Keen, there. If anyone wants it, drop a line in my PM (on my personal tumblr or here) and you can have it.**

The sun greetedLiz's eyes with a happy orange flare. The sheer, white curtains did nothing to aid the morning riser. She groaned and rolled over, the green LED lights of the alarm clock reading '9:30AM'.

"Shit, I gotta go." She sighed, pulling the warm blankets away from her. The cold air hit her body and she wanted nothing more to curl back up under the blankets that smelt oddly like Red, and fall back to sleep. But she knew life was awaiting her; a life away from Red's infuriating ways. God… what would Tom think?

'_No Liz_,' she slapped the heel of her palm to her forehead ", _Tom put you here… at least, I think…_'

She sat up and stood, holding the bed post to keep herself balanced. Her legs, while weak, withheld her weight. She took a few successful steps, aside from the limp on her left, and gave herself a small smile. She couldn't push Red form her deepest thoughts. He was so adamant about helping her walk… most likely out of frustration. It_ had_ been two in the morning, after all. Anyone, especially the Concierge or Crime, needed beauty sleep. She looked around the room and saw nothing of her own there, no stolen clothing or knick-knacks. Only the clothes on her back were of her possession. She was surprised Red hadn't changed her out of them in the dead of night. With a confident nod, she left the room.

The big space was foreign. The carpet was plush under her bare feet and the egg shell white walls assaulted her eyes every time she whipped her head around. The stairs weren't too far, but she took her sweet time descending. Holding onto the banister with a death grip and letting her shoulder rest against the wall, she slid down each step slowly. It must've taken five minutes at the most to get down the entire fourteen stairs, split up into two sets of seven.

When she hit the tile, her nose was welcomes with the smell she could only describe as beauty. Pancake batter freshly mixed, eggs cooking, even chocolate melting on sweet breakfast pastries; like a normal home on a Sunday morning. She let the scent guide her, and a few doorways into the main floor, she was met with a cooking Red. He flowed seamlessly around the appliances and hot tops, each cooking time being met to the second, and each item owned their own plate and bowl. He looked at home and completely content, even though he was dressed right up to the vest. Liz tried to push the amusing thoughts of domesticated Red out of her mind… it made it _really _hard to be angry with him.

Red looked up and did a double take, a smile gracing his face.

'_Ah, there it is. The anger is back._' That smile had danced upon his lips at the worst times before… it made it _really_ hard for her to keep the funny domesticated thoughts in the forefront of her mind.

"Lizzy! How wonderful, you woke up just in time!" His eyes were bright with life and his voice a tad too enthusiastic for her liking.

"I'm want to go home." Liz tried suggestively selling her feelings, but Red remained unfazed, not even looking at her as he flipped the pancake into the air and back to the pan with the flick of his wrist.

"I'm going home." Liz spoke again, using the loud and authoritative the FBI had taught her to use.

"Oh, no dear, you're not. Now sit." Red was so sure; so matter-of-fact. It was just another thing about him that angered her. He completely disregarded her feelings as void as long as he got what he wanted.

"No, I'm going home right now," _Yeah, fuck your shit Reddington_ her conscience seethed with twisted pride ", now you can get Dembe to drive me or I'll walk. I don't care which." She stood her ground, crossing her arms and staring straight into Red's eyes. He didn't falter, but then again, he never did. Even as she slowly approached the kitchen, hands resting against the marble counter as poised as a cat ready to pounce, he didn't once take a step back.

"You're much too far away from home to walk, Lizzy-" Liz thought the look of surprise on his face was nearly reward enough when she interrupted him mid-sentence. He wasn't used to someone not caring about his bullshit.

"Then a car. Dembe. Today. Right now." She pounded her fist against the counter to emphasize her point, but Red didn't care. Hissy fit or not; she was not to leave today.

Red didn't speak another word. He simply laughed that infuriating laugh of his; more of a chuckle, and walked to Liz. His hands fell upon her shoulders and pulled her to the table. The wafting scent of the stove hit her nose as they walked back and her stomach started to churn. Yeah… it was getting harder to stay mad at him.

"We'll see how you feel after breakfast." This was not a negotiation, nor a compromise. His fingertips digging into her flesh, sure to leave lasting marks, defined that for her if his voice hadn't been enough.

When he set a plate of two pancakes, a scoop of scrambled eggs, a few sausages, and a few strips of bacon in front of her, she tilted her head. It smelt good, sure. But you never knew the end game with Raymond Reddington.

"This is… kind of a lot, Red. Like, way too much for me to eat." Her stomach wasn't succumb to gut rot, in fact, it was the opposite. He must've done it on purpose… the plate was designed to pull you in, entrance you. She felt her stomach growl at the delectable scent, wanting to condense the air within her stomach into much needed nutrition.

"Nonsense, Lizzy. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," she didn't even want to know how he knew that ", so go on. Eat. Then we'll chat about home." Liz was apprehensive, but she did as Red told her; it was the best bet to really get him to talk about going home.

The table was riddled with syrups and butters taken from places far from America. The juice pitchers overwhelmed her; banana-strawberry, apple, pineapple, peach and raspberry. So many choices for just two people, or so she assumed to be two people, seeing as Dembe and Luli were nowhere to be heard. Red sat across from her with his own plate and the strangest thing occurred.

It was… _nice_.

Liz would never admit it, but in that moment, it felt more normal than any breakfast she had with Tom as of late. Their breakfasts were full of awkward glances and silly stories of days Liz had long forgotten but Tom seemed to remember. The silence that settled between her and Red, however, was much different. It was an agreed upon silence, the brief eye contact they did make was mutual and kind. The exchanges with Red didn't leave her with a residue coating her skin, much like Tom's had in the past month or so.

Full, and more content than when he woke up, Liz sat back and took the last gulp of juice into her mouth. The sweet, apple goodness washed away her morning funk and any grogginess remaining from her seemingly short sleep.

"Thanks Red, It was really nice that you took the time to do this." The corner of her lips curved up softly, the ghost of a smile dancing upon her lips when she looked to Red. He seemed to mirror her expression, waving his hand in the air and shrugging. _Of course_ it wasn't a big deal to him. Nothing ever was.

"I appreciate the thought, but you should keep resting. It won't take me long to clean. I'll be up in just a half hour." Red stood and started to clear twice as quick than her, Liz estimated. But she was always taught to return a kind gesture with another one, no matter who that person was. She set her plate and silverware in the pile Red had designated them, and had turned back to the table before she felt Red on her. His hand took hers and led her to the staircase; one of his fingers had syrup on it, the sugary adhesive clinging to the back of her hand.

"Rest," He kissed her hand before he used it to turn her around, then let go ", I'll be up soon to talk."

"Okay then… if you're sure." Liz shrugged to Red's back, now turned as he started to clean the table.

**I'm more durnk than expected, I'm so sorry for any errors and any shitty writing I love you all. It's going to be fun shipping with you all.**

**xoxoPN**


	5. Little Talks

**I swear, this chapter will make up for the time it's taken me to update D:**

Red found Liz on the bed, laid back in a comfortable position, and a hand resting on her full stomach. She had yet to look at him, her eyes fixated on the large, mounted television on the wall. Red was glad she was enjoying it; he had bought it for her just last night before she woke up. She looked so content here in the bedroom he had given up for her comfort. She looked at home. Liz belonged here; with him. Red leaned against the doorframe and just watched her for a moment.

Liz turned her head and saw him staring. He had expected her to make a fuss when their eyes met, but she simply looked back to the television, hand groping around the bed. Liz rolled her eyes, having finally found the remote, and put the television on pause.

"Home." Her voice was curt; all pleasure from breakfast gone to the wind. Red gave a single nod, understanding her urgency. He took a few steps forward and sat at the foot of the bed. He raised an eyebrow when she scooted a little closer to him, eyes fixated on him.

"Lizzy, your house simply isn't safe anymore, I refuse to let you step foot in that building again," Red decided to lay it out point-blank. Liz was a big girl, she could handle the truth ", when Dembe went through your home? He found cameras, and let me tell you, I'm not happy about that. You're also living with a man you know nothing about who has ill intentions for your being and-"

"Tom doesn't have ill intentions for me! Jesus, you have no proof, why do you keep saying that?" Liz yelled, anger reaching her stomach as Red laughed.

"You said it yourself that you thought he was responsible for this. And I have the proof. You just need to discover it for yourself."

"God damn it, Red! Be straight forward for once in your life!"

"You said it yourself, Lizzy. You think he sent that man to attack you. I didn't plant that idea in your head, I didn't allude to that happening to you."

Liz wanted to yell and scream; to be mad at him all together. Being mad at him was much better than the confusing feelings of intrigue and an odd sense of contentment he often left her with. God, why did Red always have to be correct all the damn time?

"I can't, in my right mind, send you back to a house that you can no longer call a home."

"Then where will I go, hm? I don't have a lot of friends that aren't closer with Tom, I have no family… well, no one I want to burden myself with." Liz rubbed her forehead which the knife of her hand. Red took a hand from her, surrounding it with his own. Her fingers were cold as ice.

"I can't force you to stay," Liz look at Red as he spoke… those were the last words she would have expected him to say ", even thought I'd like to, I know I could never keep you here. But know that you're always welcome here. Stay as long as you'd like." This was the most honest Red had been in the last twenty years. He felt the very fiber of his being tearing at the seams… Liz did that to him, she had that power over him.

"That's not appropriate for work, Red." _Ah, so it wasn't a no_. She was testing the waters.

"Work doesn't have to know." Red said 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly.

"Work will find out." Liz mumbled, taking her hands back, and let her thumb rub her scar. Red took notice of her nervous tick. He took hold of her scared wrist and lifted it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss in the center of the scar and then kept her hand for himself once more.

"I won't let them know anything. I have arrangements to have this all fly under the radar if you tell me to, Lizzy. It's that simple. This is all on you." Red posed his terms. This would be the determining factor… whether she was ready or not.

Liz took a moment to think. She didn't doubt that he could make it easy as pie.

"And what about the people who put cameras in my house? Will they go back?"

"If you're there, they'll certainly come back. I've had Dembe take them all down, and I've ordered Luli to stake out your home to see if they try to plant them again, though I highly doubt it. Once they recognize people aren't living there, they won't search for you, they'll go to their employer." And he had a pretty good idea of just who that was.

A silence fell over the pair. Liz pulled her hand that still remained in Red's, brought her knees to her chest, and hugged them tight; eyes looking everywhere except at Red. Placing her forehead against her knees, Liz shut her eyes, just for a moment to think. Liz felt the bed shift and then a warm arm pulled her close. She didn't refuse the contact, his cologne not to strong or weak for her nostrils. The scent, musky and warm, made her feel like home could be right here.

"I want you to stay, Lizzy. Stop running from me and stay." He was using that whispering tone again, the one that wrapped around her and held her close. It was hard to say no to him, he was so persuasive in so many ways.

But this time? That wasn't the case. His charms didn't need to be used here.

Liz was unsure of what to do. Her toes dug into the mattress as she sat, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. Not only did it look like that she'd be forced to stay with Red… she actually kind of wanted to. She wasn't a woman to be easily convinced of anything, but her mind kept looking back at the moment he shared when he thought she was knocked unconscious. Liz couldn't deny that Red genuinely cared for her anymore and that frightened her. It wasn't easy to write him off when it was only a hunch, but this was full blown proof.

Criminals, so she had been taught, were soulless beings. They were selfish and not to be trusted. Like a cat, they were overly proud and all in it for themselves; they'd shoot you in the back when you're walking away from paying them for a job. But Raymond Reddington destroyed all of these stereotypes she had come to recognize as true. He was the farthest thing from a criminal while being the worst all at once. Even some of his comments, slightly disturbing and erotic in nature, found a way to be charming all at the same time. Every time she looked at him, she was struck with confliction. Raymond Reddington infuriated her and entranced her at the same time. When Liz searched his eyes once more, she saw he was pleading. The only way he'd knew she was safe was if she was here.

"I want to stay here, Red," Liz admitted, her voice low, as if her words were a secret to be kept from her mind which hadn't quite caught up yet", I really do." She uncurled from her protected position, pulling the blankets up over her chilled legs. She finally looked up to Red, his eyes speaking nothing, but his lips firmly planted together in a sad line.

He raised a hand and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. Red pulled her tighter to his body, his sock clad feet now resting upon the soft bed. He pulled her a little too fast, Liz losing the balance she was keeping with a lone hand. She planted her full forearm and hand against his chest, a silent exchange coming over the pair. Red wouldn't let go of the tight grip he had on Liz because Liz hadn't made a move to back away. Liz hadn't made a move to back away because she figured Red wouldn't let her go. It was a stalemate in each other's minds that could have been easily solved if one simply wished to move.

"What's stopping you, Lizzy?" He breathed out, arm tightening around her.

"What about Tom? If he… if he did this, he likely knows where I am. Or is putting an effort into finding me, surely." Tom's name suddenly felt odd in her mouth, like sucking on a greasy coin.

"Oh, Lizzy," Red brought a hand to her face and stroked her cheek ", I'm not sure how to tell you this. Dembe found a receipt for a one way plane trip to New Zealand… we're sure Tom was on that flight. We don't know if he's coming back."

**Alright, alright. It was no sex scene. That comes later. But lots of relationship development! Things be fallin into place!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**xoxoPN **


	6. Those Days Are Gone For Me

**Well, after that shit show on Monday, I thought we could use something happy. Also; I will do something no one has ever done before in my history of reading Blacklist fanfiction. I won't make Luli a raging bitch. **

"_Tom was on that flight. We don't know if he's coming back."_

"I need you to please get out." Liz didn't miss a beat once Red was done speaking. She couldn't even look at the man. Not because she thought it was his fault, or perhaps even on the thought that he may be lying. She couldn't look at him because she feared Red was right all along.

Red simply squeezed her hand before standing to leave the room. He closed the door, taking a last quick look at his Lizzy before he clasped it shut. Once she heard his footfalls descend the stairs, Liz let herself fall victim to a barrage of emotions. She wanted to cry, scream, and laugh all at once. She pounded her fists into the mattress and shoved her face into a pillow as she screeched until her throat ached. What was happening to her life?

'_Tom's gone? How could he up and abandon me like that? Doesn't he care? Doesn't he notice that I care? He's my damn husband, we're supposed to do everything together! Through the rough and smooth patches! I took vows on my wedding day and I don't take those lightly. Oh god… this doesn't look good at all, not at all! He's guilty of something. You don't leave on a one way trip after your wife is assaulted if you're not fucking guilty.' _Her thoughts ran ramped, anxiety starting to rack her body in a violent, severe panic attack. Her thoughts feel silent; focusing all her energy on breathing. She rubbed her scar and rocked back and forth, trying to come down from the ledge she was cornered on.

Thirty minutes passed before Liz could take slow breaths. She held her hands to her chest; her heart was pounding so fast, she should've got up and talked to Red. But the panic attack, something she hadn't experienced in a very long time, had drained all of her energy. Liz laid down and accepted her fate, covering her entire body up, encasing herself in the warm duvet. She closed her eyes and thought her of her life as it once was year ago. There was no Red to prove everything she thought to be fact as fiction, her relationship with Tom was fresh and exciting. The sun was warm and the moon was full. She slept soundly in her own bed, no worry of being shot tomorrow or the next day.

Liz drifted to sleep within moments. She swore, a minute later, she was awoken by an unknown presence in the room.

"Red?" She groaned, pulling the covered off her head. Liz's eyes graced Luli, whose back was to her as she placed a tray on the small coffee table near the center of the room.

"No Red, just me." Luli's tone was soft and sweet as she turned back and gave Liz a small smile.

"Where's Red?" Liz asked, still half asleep, rubbing her sore eyes.

"He left about thirty minutes ago, said there was something he had to handle himself. Dembe went with him. I offered to stay here."

"Why?" Liz sat up and scratched her head. They hadn't exchanged a single word since Red brought her into all this, why would she offer to stay?

"I'm not much of a fighter, per say. I can do it, just not overly well. I figured Dembe would do a better job at playing body guard for Red than housekeeper for you." Luli reamed her words off seamlessly as she fixed the tray of water and light snacks to a more visually appealing set up. The walked around the room and sat on the foot of the bed, giving a small smile to Liz.

Liz could barely take her eyes off of the woman. All she needed was a pair of leather pants to own a room. Her smile was charming, her body language seductive. Almost like a female version of Red; she was a very dangerous concoction of woman.

"I don't know how you can sleep during the day like that," Luli toed off her pumps and crossed her legs, Liz couldn't help but feel this situation was extremely surreal ", I get really bad headaches when I even try to nap. Makes Red's plane trips hard."

Liz couldn't formulate a response. This woman was a deadly weapon, or so she had seen her as one, and now she was sitting completely relaxed on the foot of her bed; wanting to make small talk, no less.

"What… uh, business did Red say he was dealing with?" Liz stumbled over her quiet words. She really would feel much more comfortable with Red on the foot of her bed than Luli.

"He wasn't very specific, you know him, but I think he got your blood work back. I think he's going on a rampage through the surrounding areas to find where anyone could have gotten the stuff you were injected with."

"Rampage?" Liz raised an eyebrow. She couldn't picture Red going on a rampage. He was so cool and collected all the time. When she saw him in a fit of rage, he was even more calm; that's what made him so damn scary.

"Yeah, when he left? He was fairly upset, I'm sure he'll end up killing someone today." Luli shrugged.

"Why was he so upset?"

Luli stared at Liz for a moment before chuckling. She ran a hand through her silky ebony hair before speaking once more, gentle giggles gracing her speech.

"Red is… sincerely… I'm not sure how to put it. I think," she tapped her cheek ", I think he cares for you in a selfish and unconditional way."

"He's just obsessed with me-" Liz stopped when Luli waved a perfectly manicured hand in front of her face.

"Turn off Agent Keen for a moment. Stop looking at him as a partner and really… _really_ think about it. This is the happiest I've ever seen him, since he met up with you, I mean. He's amused, enjoys the little moments with you. I'd like to think I'd know him better, but I'd say he was in love."

"I always thought you two were… uh, that kiss was so…" Liz found herself flustered, using curled fingers and exaggerated hand movements to push her speech along. She didn't want to talk about Red's personal feelings for her; especially someone who knew him so well. Luli was going to spill every word she spoke about Red.

"The kiss on site? We hadn't seen each other face to face in a while, that was a hello kiss. I've seen him kiss Dembe nearly the same way." Luli laughed.

"He's so relaxed with you, puts his arm around you, leans into you…" She listed the facts on her fingers; it really did seem all straight forward to her.

"That's because we've been in business, we might even call it a friendship, for years. He's more so with you, completely natural Red. No, I never wanted the romance he was once ready to give. I never wanted him to whisk me away to Paris or London. I never wanted expensive gifts from questionable places or a custom made wardrobe, or for him to see me as perfect. I just wanted… well, I suppose I just wanted his body. He's a good looking man with experience beyond your wildest imagination."

'_Uhg, didn't need that mental image…'_ Liz thought before speaking.

"_Once_ ready to give?" Liz damned herself for getting caught up on those words. But this was the most in-depth conversation she'd ever had about Red. She couldn't help herself from wanting more information. Information is key, after all.

"Oh yeah, when we met the first time, we became lustfully infatuated with each other. He was so young and foolish; endearing, really. He promised me beautiful dresses and shoes to match, trips around the world, romantic nights on a ballroom floor. All we really had was a few romps a week wherever we could. A few times a week became a few times a month. We fizzled apart as fast as we started," Luli looked to her hands with a nostalgic smile ", but those days are gone and I have no qualms with it. I know when he's infatuated, and when he looks at you, I don't see that in his eyes." Luli let her feet fall to the carpet, her feet sliding back into her beautiful black pumps.

"He has a heart, somewhere under there, and it's sold. It's all for you. Oh, and that tray is too." Luli pointed to the silver platter before walking out, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

The information hit Liz like a ton of bricks. It isn't exactly what she was hoping for, but it was enlightening. She had to wonder if Red put Luli up to that little stunt. Her heart almost reached out for the man. Luli had made him sound almost human with his emotions. But as Liz thought more, she couldn't help but think that… perhaps he did have genuine feelings. Perhaps somewhere, beyond the obsession and the blacklist lie a man hidden from the harsh world he immersed himself in. She wondered when he'd be home…

But those were all maybes. All Liz knew, right now, was that she needed to stop thinking and really make her way over to that delicious looking tray of snacks.

**I feel like everyone is out of character, and let me tell you, I don't even care :D**

**xoxoPN**


	7. Contact

**Updates are about to really slow down. I work nearly every day for the next three weeks and need to really be on my toes for the holidays. I'll try and do my best, but please don't expect too much of me for a week or so.**

With the tray empty and television lacking good shows, Liz decided to venture into Red's home with Luli's words at the forefront of her mind. She took the staircase down, beyond the kitchen, and really took the time to appreciate the decor.

Red had expensive tastes, that much was apparent. The walls were decorated with expensive paintings with tact, each vase on every mahogany stand held an ancient story. The wide hallways and tall ceilings have the illusion of largeness to the rather typical size home. She didn't enter any doors that were shut, or even cracked open. She simply wandered back to the kitchen, meeting Luli with a gentle smile.

"Does Red have anything that isn't expensive wine?" Liz chuckled, hand reaching to grip the refrigerator door.

"I keep Coka Cola in the back." Luli laughed, grabbing a glass for Liz.

"Thank god!" Liz grinned, pushing aside the water bottles to reach the delicious dark syrup. Luli slid the glass over, Liz grabbing it and opening the bottle. As Liz poured, the door slammed open. There stood Dembe, carrying the weight of a bloody, yet not quite broken Red.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Luli rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Liz watched Luli strut away with her mouth hung to the floor. Was the normal here? Did he have to be carried in every other damn day?

"The hell happened?" Liz yelled, gesturing to Red.

"Lizzy! Dear! How are you?" Red near exclaimed, licking his cut up bottom lip. Liz shook her head; what was he thinking?

"Shot of morphine… a big shot." Dembe clarified with a shrug.

"Jesus." Liz rubbed her forehead, eyes not leaving Red.

"Luli," Red yelled loudly ", let Lizzy take care of me, yes? Oh, and Lizzy, do be gentle." His smirk was lopsided and lazy, the morphine running happily through his veins.

It was unbecoming. Red is a well-put together man. Every move was calculated and mathematical, he never got drunk around a business crowd or his friends for that matter. To see his inhibitions low, perhaps even gone, blew Liz's mind.

"What's wrong with him? Where's he hurt?" She walked forward, resting her hands on Red's sweaty cheeks. He simply smiled at Lizzy, body rocking forward to try and catch her in a hug.

"We were compromised," Dembe started, helping Red walk into the home and down the hall ", the contact Red had trusted crossed him and our visit for information turned into a fire fight. A few punches were thrown, but Red isn't good at that kind of combat."

"Is he shot?" Liz rushed behind them through a door which was once closed; a room dedicated to medical procedures. The table was silver and the entire space smelt like a hospital.

"A bullet grazed his bicep, but that's all."

"A few band aids and I'll be in tip-top shape!" Red grinned at Liz and it made her uncomfortable. It was like a real smile...

"Alright, lay him down. I'll be fine. Thanks guys." She nodded to the pair, who nodded back, and left them be. Red laid quietly on the table, eyes following Liz's every move.

"Can you take off your shirt or do I need to do it?" She spoke softly as she washed her hands, pulling on some gloves. She heard rustling behind her, and when she turned, Red was on his back; completely shirtless.

She walked over and eyed him up. His chest was already scarred here and there, but the new gashes that were fresh were sure to add to that.

"I don't think you need stitches, I'll tape them together and that should be fine." Her field training had taught her enough in the medical department to feel comfortable with her diagnosis. She started to dampen some bandages with alcohol, ready to clean Red's chest up.

"You're exceptionally beautiful right now, Lizzy." Red sighed, a dreamy look glazing his eyes. Liz rolled her eyes; she didn't need morphine talk right now.

"We should play doctor more often. But you can be the patient next time." He chuckled, golden eyelashes batting at her.

"I'm never being your patient." She let herself grin, dabbing the wounds with the the soaked bandages, then taped new bandages on top. She soaked another bandage with water and started to wipe his face clean.

She took a cool cloth and draped it over his forehead as she dabbed his now clean face dry.

"Will you kiss my wounds better, Lizzy?" He was only half joking, Liz knew that. His smirk was uncertain and eyes dimly playful. He was vulnerable, and whether she liked it or not, a hidden part of his soul was exposed. Luli's words graced her thoughts again and she found herself unable to push them away.

She wasn't sure what happened. It was like the agent part of her brain shut down. Liz suddenly felt as if she had never taken this job; as if their experiences together were of fluke rather than business.

As his arm weakly raised up and pushed stray hair out of her face, she knew she'd never say no to this man. Red had a power over her, over anyone he met. Liz, somewhere down the road, had slowly let him in. Red didn't intend on leaving and Liz wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him to. These feelings had crept up on her, despite knowing they were there for awhile, and Liz wasn't sure how to balance the information.

"If I kiss them, will you stop squirming and let me finish?" Liz acted annoyed, despite her amusement at this entire situation. Red simply nodded with a morphine smile, an affirmative noise escaping him.

She leaned over and kissed one of the bandaged up cuts on his chest gently.

"And this one." He pouted, pointing to the bandage just below his collar bone. Liz rolled her eyes and placed another quick kiss on his chest.

His finger raised to his cheek, where a tiny graze sat, as if he scratched himself to hard. She chuckled, using her thumb to push his face to the side as she kissed his cheek.

"My lip is cut up too, Lizzy." The smirk was playful gaze was gone.

"Red-" Liz stood, going to turn, but she felt a hand grasp her arm.

"Lizzy," Red's voice was a mere whisper ", you said you would." It was sensual, it was playful, and it was almost attractive; as if Liz would ever admit that.

So she took Luli's advice. She stopped thinking all together.

Liz dropped her head and placed her lips to Red's. She had full intentions of pulling away after contact was made, but she felt Red's hands clasp her shoulders. Liz didn't resist him, instead following the motions as he sat up. His lips never left hers as he stretched his back and pulled her closer between his spread legs.

Liz suddenly felt awkward, bringing her arms up between them and pushing away.

"I need to fix your arm." Liz stepped away and grabbed more bandages.

**I feel like I just can't pin point Liz's character.**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
